


JurassicWorldstuck: The UNhappy Version

by CJCroen1393



Series: Jurassic Worldstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Humanstuck, M/M, the cast gets caught up in a pterosaur rampage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you and your family have gone with your best friend, not-boyfriend and their family to Jurassic World.</p><p>And now you are fighting for your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JurassicWorldstuck: The UNhappy Version

**Author's Note:**

> Something for you guys to know about this one: It takes place at a different time than the previous one. In this one, Karkat's family went with the Harleybert-Strilondes to Jurassic World.

Karkat Vantas yawned groggily and sat up in his bed. Today was the beginning of the second day of the second time he had come to Jurassic World. Last year, Karkat went with the family of his best friend John and his not-boyfriend Dave. This time, his family went along with them.

Unfortunately this meant that Karkat was not sharing a bed with Dave this time. Instead, his family had a hotel room to themselves, and Karkat had to share a room with his brother Kankri. He barely slept the night before, as Kankri was up almost all night posting annoying "social justice" rants on Tumblr and loudly screeching them as he did so until their sister Porrim yelled for him to shut up and sleep from her room. Karkat rubbed his eye as he tried to make his way to the bathroom...only for Kankri to run in and slam the door on him.

"Kankri!" shouted Karkat.

"Sorry, Karkat," said Kankri, "I can't hear you, the shower's too loud!"

Karkat grumbled as he left the room and saw that his stepmom, Virginia was making breakfast.

After breakfast, Karkat and his family met Dave and his family at the Hilton lobby.

"Don't embarrass me." Karkat said to his family.

"Or me." added Kanaya.

"When have we ever embarrassed either of you?" asked Kankri. Porrim rolled her eyes.

"Hey Karkat!" said John, smiling his usual dorky smile.

"Hey John." said Karkat. He looked at Dave who smiled at him. Karkat smiled back.

Rose greeted Kanaya with a kiss and the two of them were quick to go ahead, holding hands. Jade started talking with Porrim, expressing admiration for her tattoos and earrings. Dad Egbert and Mom Lalonde were both greeting Karl and Virginia enthusiastically.

\------------------------------

At Main Street, the group decided to split up. Mom, Dad, Karl and Virginia went to Margaritaville. Porrim and Jade went to the Innovation Center. John, Rose and Kanaya headed to the Mosasaurus feeding.

Dave and Karkat, of course, were left with Kankri. Who, as usual, was rambling and being boring.

"Why did you bring him along?" asked Dave.

"He's my brother." said Karkat, "Hey, Kankri! Dave and I are going to the T. rex feeding! See ya!"

"WAIT!" shrieked Kankri, "The sign for the T. rex feeding says that it's too intense for small children! I don't think it's entirely appropriate for you!"

"We saw it last year." said Dave, "All it is is a T. rex eating a goat and a road flare.

"Mom and dad put me in charge of you two." said Kankri, "You boys aren't going to see anything that violent! Let's go to 'Dave & Buster's' instead!"

Karkat growled angrily, but Dave just shrugged and said "I'm cool with that."

Karkat rolled his eyes as he and Dave followed Kankri to the arcade.

\------------------------------

After the Mosasaurus feeding, John, Rose and Kanaya headed to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo. Kanaya smiled as she petted a baby Apatosaurus and Rose fed a baby Triceratops. John held a baby Gallimimus and smiled at how goofy it looked. It squawked a lot like a bird. 

"These creatures are very cute," said Kanaya, smiling, "It's amazing that some of them will grow up to be so huge!"

The baby Gallies were still squawking. 

\------------------------------

Jade was talking away as she stood next to Porrim in the Hammond Creation Lab. Porrim was used to hearing people babble a lot; Kankri gave her plenty of practice.

"And did you know that they fill in the dinosaurs' genetic codes with those of birds and reptiles? They used to use West African frog DNA too, but those caused some problems so they stopped doing that!"

"No," said Porrim with a smile, "I did not."

"They needed to do that because the dinosaurs' genetic code was incomplete!" said Jade, "I think they should have added more bird DNA, mostly because I would like more fluffy dinosaurs. They would look cuter."

"You're a very silly girl, you know that?"

"Yep!"

Porrim smiled. Then she paused.

"Do you hear something?"

\------------------------------

Karkat and Dave had finished playing video games and had sat down to eat. Dave sipped on a soda as he patiently listened to Karkat ranting about the game they just played.

"I BEAT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE, STRIDER!" shouted Karkat, just before taking a bite out of his burger.

"Yeah, sure." said Dave in a bored voice.

"I DID! YOU WANT A REMATCH TO PROVE IT!?"

"Not right now. I kinda wanna see some dinosaurs now."

"Kankri, we're bored!" shouted Karkat, "Take us to see some dinosaurs!"

\------------------------------

"Looks like John forgot to turn his preciousness off, because he's covered in chicks!" laughed Rose.

"You say that like John's preciousness CAN be turned off!" said Kanaya.

"Shut up you two!" said John as he tried to get the multitude of baby Gallimimus off of him. He had tried to feed them with some seeds from the Dino Food dispenser and the crazy little birds ended up mobbing him. John tried to get up with Rose and Kanaya's help. He looked down at the Gallimimus which were now pecking at the food on his jacket, which he had to leave behind.

"You wanna try and get your jacket back?" asked Rose.

"They can keep it." said John, shrugging, "Maybe they could use it as a nest!"

"I could make you a new one if you like." said Kanaya.

"Thanks!" said John, smiling, "The little gals sure are lively aren't they? And really noisy too!"

A loud, birdlike squawk echoed through the park.

"Really noisy!"

"John...I don't think that was the Gallimimus..."

Suddenly, the trio heard a strange announcement.

"ATTENTION: DUE TO A CONTAINMENT ANOMALY, ALL GUESTS MUST TAKE SHELTER IMMEDIATELY. ATTENTION: DUE TO A CONTAINMENT ANOMALY, ALL GUESTS MUST TAKE SHELTER IMMEDIATELY."

John, Rose and Kanaya all looked up at the top of the Innovation Center where the announcement was coming from.

A grouping of silhouettes with long wings and equally long heads were flying in from the north.

And they were headed straight towards them.

\------------------------------

"What's a 'containment anomaly'?" asked Karkat.

"I think maybe one of the animals escaped." said Dave, "I'm sure the park will take care of it."

Suddenly, they heard a scream outside.

Dave, Karkat and Kankri ran to the windows of the arcade. To their horror, they saw the tourists and employees in the park screaming and running in panic. It didn't take them long to find out what they were running from. A Pteranodon swooped in, clawing at a man. A Dimorphodon followed, snapping at terrified teenage girl. More and more pterosaurs swooped into the scene, attacking everything and everyone in sight.

"The pterosaurs!" shouted Dave, quite shocked at what he was seeing.

"How did they get out of their cage!?" screamed Karkat.

"I don't know!"

"You're the paleontology expert, Dave! What should we do!?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Both of you hide." said Kankri, suddenly sounding very serious.

"Kankri?"

"Stay in here and hide!" said Kankri, "I'll go look for the others!"

Karkat and Dave did as they were told. Kankri left the safety of the arcade and braved a storm of beaks and claws to look for his family.

\------------------------------

John, Rose and Kanaya pushed their way through a crowd of panicked tourists as they tried to make their way out of the petting zoo. They saw a frightened woman trying to swat away a Dimorphodon that was biting at her hair, a Pteranodon trying to carry off a baby Triceratops, a security guard being knocked down by a Dimorphodon which started biting at his arm and a teenage boy being pinned down and pecked repeatedly by a Pteranodon.

John attempted to find a good way out when suddenly Rose and Kanaya pulled him out of the path of a Dimorphodon that seemed to want to bite his face off.

"Thanks Rose!" said John. 

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE--" shouted a voice.

The three of them turned to see two boys and a woman in white standing in a nearby clearing. Before the woman could finish her sentence, she was snatched up by one of the Pteranodons. A second Pteranodon swooped in and snatched the woman away from its flockmate. The fight eventually led to the pterosaurs dropping the unfortunate woman in the lagoon.

Just when John, Rose and Kanaya were convinced that the woman's suffering would be over when the Mosasaurus inevitably arrived, three more Pteranodons plunged into the water and one of them emerged with the woman, screaming and writhing in its beak. The Pteranodon began smacking the woman against the water and shaking her around, until eventually the Mosasaurus finally emerged and devoured both her and the pterosaur in one gulp, before returning to the depths of her lagoon.

The severity of the situation became all the more apparent to them. The little trio fled towards the nearest shelter. They looked back just one more time to see a tall man and a redheaded woman arriving with tranquilizers to subdue the pterosaurs.

\------------------------------

Karkat and Dave crouched underneath their table in the arcade. Dave had received a text from Jade informing him that she and Porrim were hiding in the Innovation Center and have been advised to stay there. He received another from Mom, who informed him that she, Dad and the Vantas parents were safe as well (and she saved a bunch of margaritas). Still no word from John, Rose or Kanaya.

Suddenly, they heard a shout that they recognized as Kankri's voice. Before he could stop himself (or be stopped by Dave), Karkat ran to the door.

"Kankri!?"

Kankri was standing in the middle of the crowd, looking disoriented. He gripped his side and his sweater seemed to have a tear in it. He looked up at Karkat. His expression went from concern to anger in a second.

"Get back inside!"

"Kankri what's going on!?"

"CLOSE THE DOOR! GET BACK INSIDE!"

But before Kankri could say anything more, a pair of enormous talons pushed him down. He looked up at his attacker and saw a Pteranodon looming over him. Before Kankri could try and escape, the Pteranodon stabbed its beak into his back. Kankri screamed and the Pteranodon stabbed its beak into his back again. Again and again, the animal pecked at Kankri's back, causing a puddle of red blood to slowly pool underneath him. Eventually, Kankri's screams and struggles finally ceased and the Pteranodon's beak was covered in thick red blood. And then it turned its attention to Karkat, who was standing shell-shocked in the doorway.

"Karkat," said Dave, "get back inside."

"K-Kankri..." muttered Karkat.

"Get back inside now!"

"M-My brother...my brother is dead..."

Dave dragged Karkat back into the arcade and closed the door. The Pteranodon hurled itself towards the door and Dave, thinking quickly, grabbed a mop and barricaded the door with it.

Dave turned to Karkat.

"M-My brother is dead. My brother is dead. My brother is dead."

"Karkat..." said Dave, concerned for his friend and crush. Karkat looked like he was about to have a panic attack. 

"My brother is dead. My brother is dead! MY BROTHER IS DEAD! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!"

"Karkat, please calm down!" Dave turned to see some Dimorphodons gathering toward the entrance. Dave had managed to get Karkat back into hiding, but the pterosaurs could still hear Karkat.

"MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" screamed Karkat, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry in advance for this, bro..." said Dave. He put his arms around Karkat and, after a soft sigh, kissed him on the lips.

Karkat slowly began calm down and reciprocated the kiss. Eventually, Dave and Karkat separated and Dave pressed his forehead against Karkat's.

Karkat began to cry again, but he seemed to be in a better state of mind. He started to sob quietly into Dave's shoulder. Dave hugged his friend tightly, closing his eyes and letting him pour all of his emotions out. Eventually, Karkat had sobbed to the point that Dave was now convinced that his tee shirt would be stained with tears forever. But he didn't really care. Karkat seemed to have stopped crying and was now resting his head against Dave's chest.

"Feel better?" asked Dave.

"Kinda." Karkat hiccuped, "Thanks Dave, I needed that."

Suddenly the doors swung open. Dave let out a gasp and gripped Karkat protectively.

When Dave looked out, he saw a man, dressed in dark clothing that said "ACU" on it.

"There's two more in here!" shouted the man. A few other people in the same clothing entered. 

"C'mon," said a woman, "We're evacuating, you'll be safe now!"

Dave and Karkat both felt a wave of relief wash over them as they emerged from under the table.

They were saved.

\------------------------------

In the evacuation area, Dave and Karkat reunited with their families as they all waited to leave the island.

John, Rose and Kanaya were miraculously unharmed. Jade and Porrim had been safely hidden in the Innovation Center. Dad had a bite mark on his arm after protecting Mom from a Dimorphodon, and Virginia had a scratch on her leg from when a Pteranodon had tried to grab her after she tripped. Otherwise, both of them were fine.

Karl, Virginia and Porrim had cried when they learned that Kankri was dead. Kanaya consoled Karkat, who rested his head on her lap.

"It wasn't your fault, Karkat."

"Then why does it feel that way?" asked Karkat.

Dave looked at Karkat sympathetically. He never liked Kankri himself, but he would never have wished death on him. Especially a death that horrible. 

Dave sat down next to Karkat.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Karkat." he said.

Karkat sat up and put his arms around Dave.

"Karkat?" asked Dave, blushing a little. No response. Dave just quietly returned the hug.

\------------------------------

Karkat and Kanaya opted to ride with Dave and Rose on the way home.

"You think they'll ever open Jurassic World again, Dave?" asked Karkat.

"No. I don't." said Dave.

"If they do," said Karkat, "Then I don't think I'll want to go back."

"Me neither."

"Dave?" asked Karkat after a pause.

"Yeah Karkat?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

End


End file.
